Douce torture
by purpoison101
Summary: One shot où Hermione Granger attend inlassablement son amant parti depuis plusieurs jours.


Le réveil sonne. Je n'ai encore pas dormi. Je prends une grande inspiration. Encore un jour où je serais sans toi.

Je suis comme un prisonnier qui compte les jours pour sa libération.  
Quand vas-tu me libérer de cette douce prison ?  
Déjà 30 jours que tu es parti. 30 jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Tu te souviens ? J'étais dans tes bras quand tu m'as dit qu'il t'appelai, si tu savais comme je le hais !  
Tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.  
Mais moi aussi je t'aime, qu'elle douce torture de t'aimer.

Je me prépare, l'eau chaude coule sur ma peau glacée que toi seul sait réchauffer. Mes larmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de rouler contre mes joues pâles autrefois rosies par l'ardeur de tes baisers.

Je sais 30 jours ça ne parait pas une éternité mais si on vous priveriez de votre moitié ?  
Oui, il est ma moitié , mon péché , mon âme .  
A présent il faut revêtir mon visage d'un magnifique sourire pour cacher ma faiblesse à mes deux amis .  
Même eux ne comprendraient pas ? Qui pourraient nous comprendre mon amour ?  
Je n'ai jamais, en si peu de temps menti autant à cette si banale question :

- Hermione ça va ?

Non, non, non, ça ne va pas mais personne ne peut rien y changer, personne ne peut me le ramener.

Chaque matin, je regarde vers la table où tu devrais être le premier coup de poignard de la journée.  
Le cœur mourant, le cœur gémissant je me dirige en classe. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Comment vas-tu ?  
Merlin je vous en supplie protégez le !

Je me rappelle d'un soir où je t'attendais prés de ta porte assise dans le noir , une main s'est posée sur mon épaule , un sursaut s'est emparé de moi , j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai prié pour que ce soit toi .

- Miss Granger, que faites-vous ici à cette heure tardive ?

Évidemment non.

- Je suis désolée professeur je m'en vais.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a rattrapé par le bras.

- Miss Granger, vous êtes si jeune et déjà tourmentée par l'amour.

Comment a-t-il su ?

Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de lui répondre ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Il vaut mieux que je connaisse dès à présent l'amour, professeur car je sais que je ne serais pas ici longtemps.

- Que voulez-vous dire miss ?

- Je sais que je mourrais pour lui.

Je suis partie je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de me répondre. Tu aurais entendu ça tu aurais trouvé ça idiot, je sais .

Je suis en classe, j'écoute , j'écoute mon cœur si il bat toujours , sans toi ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il s'arrête d'une minute à l'autre .

Je t'en prie reviens. Reviens-moi.

Tu vas rire mais le soir pour essayer de m'endormir je me blottis contre l'oreiller je le serre très fort en imaginant que c'est toi , ton torse , je ressent ton parfum , la douceur de ta peau , tes doigts qui caressent mes cheveux .

Tu me manques. Est-ce que je te manque à toi ?  
Merlin envoyez moi un signe, n'importe quoi pour m'assurer qu'il va bien.

L'espoir s'en va peu à peu de moi. Et puis il y a eu ce soir, ce soir merveilleux.  
A table, Ron m'a lancé un joyeux :

- Je crois que les vacances sont finies en te pointant du doigt

Lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir de quoi il parlait , mon cœur a eu un raté .  
Je t'ai vu et mes larmes ont coulé, de joie ? De soulagement ?  
Combien de minutes se sont écoulées quand nos regards se sont croisés ?  
Le monde aurait bien pu s'écrouler autour de nous je ne l'aurais même pas remarqué.  
Tu t'es levé , tu es parti . Non je ne pouvais pas te perdre encore une fois.

Sans dire un mot à mes fidèles amis j'ai couru, encore couru, jamais aussi vite de toute ma vie .  
Où étais tu parti ? La panique s'est emparée de moi.  
Je me suis arrêtée, à bout de force en me demandant si peut être j'avais rêvé !  
Et puis un souffle chaud a parcouru ma nuque.  
Oui c'est toi ! C'est bien toi.  
Dans un élan de joie j'ai sauté dans tes bras. Je suis dans tes bras je ne rêve pas !

- Jamais , plus jamais je ne partirais de tes bras .

Tu as eu un petit rire . J'ai levé les yeux , tu as l'air si fatigué .

- Embrasse-moi .

Tu t'exécutes . Tes lèvres . . . Elles m'ont tant manquées . Tu dis toujours que les miennes ont un goût de bonbon acidulé .  
Un profond baiser qui se passe de paroles .  
Presque aucun mots n'ont été prononcés ce soir et cette nuit-là !

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers tes appartements . Ce sol que j'ai foulé ces derniers jours m'a paru si différent à ce moment . Tout me parut si simple. Mes yeux allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer , ils vont cesser de pleurer .  
Une fois la porte fermée , il n'y avait que nous , lui et moi , toi et moi , Severus et Hermione .  
C'est fou n'est-ce pas comme deux êtres si différents ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre, mais ça personne ne l'aura jamais compris .

Tu as pris ma tête entre tes mains , tu m'as observée durant de longues minutes . Tu as légèrement tiré sur mes tempes et repoussé mes cheveux en arrière pour me donner un chaste baiser qui a suffi à m'enflammer . A nous enflammer .

Cela faisait si longtemps , trop longtemps .

Tu as descendu tes baisers jusque dans mon cou . Des millions de frissons ont parcouru mon échine .  
Pinces- moi , je ne rêve pas . Je ne rêve plus tu es enfin réalité .  
Tu continus ton magnifique supplice . Je suis à ta merci . Je suis toute à toi .  
Ma chemise et la tienne sont tombées , enfin je peux toucher ta peau , je parcoure de mes doigts fins ton torse blanchâtre légèrement musclé . Je m'arrête tu as une nouvelle cicatrice , je m'inquiètes . Que t'ont - ils fait ?  
Tu prends mes mains entre les tiennes et y dépose un tendre baiser . Je me mord la lèvre et tu adores ça !  
Ma peau est brûlante , tu me brûles .  
Mon amour continu son voyage sur ma peau en feu .  
Nous n'avons même pas pris la peine d'aller jusqu'à ton lit , le tapis fera très bien l'affaire .

Tu descends ma jupe qui est restée trop longtemps à mon goût sur mes hanches .

Tu caresses mes cuisses, je frémie . Je t'aime.

Tu te débarrasses de tes vêtements trop encombrants. Tu es si beau.

Tu me donnes des baisers furtifs sur ma jambe jusqu'à ma cheville.

Tu te places sur moi, tu me regardes encore, je n'ai quand même pas changée ? Je te donne de légers baisers sur ton épaule.

Un je t'aime soufflé à mon oreille dévaste mon corps et mon cœur.

Ouiii tu l'as dit, tu as dit que tu m'aimais.

Tu entres en moi. Le feu se répand dans mon corps entier, des vagues m'envahissent à chaque coups de reins que tu donnes. Tu es parfait.

Mon souffle saccadé se mêle au tient. Je caresse ton dos, tu fermes les yeux.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes.

Combien de temps sommes-nous rester ainsi ? Pas assez longtemps en tout cas.

Dans un râle mutuel de plaisir tu t'es déversé en moi.

Allongé près de moi, tu t'es endormi très vite je n'ai même pas pu te demander quoi que ce soit .  
Enfin, ce n'est pas si grave nous avons l'éternité pour nous parler, pour nous aimer.

Le réveil sonne. J'ai très bien dormi. Je prends une grande inspiration. Je te regarde. Un nouveau jour avec toi.

- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais Severus Rogue .


End file.
